A Savior in Disguise
by iReneeLynn
Summary: Elena was just like any other girl. Strong, confident, and beautiful. At least on the outside. On the inside, she was scared. Her boyfriend beats her andrapes her. She hopes that it will end, like in the past when he got tired of her. But something is different about him. He's more evil. She was never held captive before now. Now as school as an escape, will her true love save her?
1. He Will Be Mine

_Elena POV_

Hello, my name is Elena Gilbert. I am a senior at Mystic Falls High School, which is located in a very small town. I am adopted. My parents died in a car crash and I was the only one who survived. My Aunt Jenna now takes care of me and my younger brother Jeremy. I have two best friends named Bonnie and Caroline. We do everything together. They were the ones who helped me through my parents dying and getting told I was adopted. But this is not what this story is about. Let's just say, it all started in the beginning of my first senior year…

I thought it was going to be any other year. Caroline and I were going to fight on who was going to win Prom Queen, while Bonnie practiced trying to talk to boys. But I knew something was going down as soon as walked in the front door. Stefan Salvatore… The guy was nothing but new meat at first. He had green eyes, black hair, sunglasses in his hands, jeans, and a green shirt under his black jacket. He looked like a real badass. Every girl went gaga over him in a minute. I knew one thing, he had to be mine.

"Look at him, I could just eat him up!" I smiled.

"Knowing most boys dressed like that, it's probably just some wanna-be," chimed in Caroline. Here's the thing about Caroline, she just knows guys. She's been dating the linebacker for the school football team for 2 years. They are the face of the perfect couple. But in reality, I wanted that too. I guy that was a totally badass but would do anything for me; and wasn't running away at every relationship that was getting serious.

"You're probably right," I sighed. "Just wish I had a relationship like yours. Perfect."

"Well," smiled Bonnie, "Tyler is cute and the fact that Caroline was wrong about him, makes the relationship work."

"You got that right!" laughed Caroline.

We all laughed with her.

"Hey, Care," said Tyler walking up to us. He kissed her on the cheek and put his arms around her.

"Better leave you lovebirds alone or else we might want to steal him," I giggled.

"Have you guys met him yet?" asked Tyler.

"Who?" returned Bonnie.

"Stefan Salvatore, the guy you were gawking at a couple minutes ago. Turns out that he is the nephew of Zack Salvatore, the one who owns the nice house by the old Salvatore Mansion. Stefan is the only living person living related to the Salvatore's. Well him and is brother Damon. But he's older than Stefan. Won't be seeing him much."

"Thanks for the info Ty," I smiled. Now I just have to meet these brothers. But something about Stefan makes me double guess him. "I'll catch you guys later."

As I turned around, I ran into someone. All my books fell out of my hands and onto the floor. He helped me pick them up, murmuring back a sorry. Our fingers grazed each other, and I got a weird feeling in them. I shook it off and stood up, trying to get a good look at him. He looked like Stefan but just a tad older, so I guessed he was Damon.

"I'm really, sorry," I blushed. "I'm usually not that clumsy. You're Damon Salvatore, right?"

"Glad to know that people know our names already. Makes communicating a little better," he smirked.

Man was he hot. He just had something about him that screamed dangerous, but trustworthy.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He smiled. He grabbed my hand a kissed it.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"Well it is nice to meet you, but I am afraid I am looking for my brother. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's just over there." I pointed to the registration office where he was still talking to the secretary, Mrs. Weathers.

"Thank you."

He winked at me and walked away. My friends surrounded me in an instant, demanding to know everything. I told them what happened, the shocked at each small event. I didn't mention the tingling feel that I got when I touched him, but they got the basic idea that I liked him. My friends and I have one basic rule, if one of use likes someone, he is off limits. I knew that but something told me that Bonnie had eyes for him too.

"I will have him, don't you worry."


	2. Horror Strikes Again

During the day it was slow. Stefan was in my English class and my History class. We talked a little but he could tell he had eyes on Bonnie. I was glad to see she was blushing every time she caught him staring at him. They would be cute together. I looked over next to Bonnie and saw Matt Donovan glaring at me. I turned away, hoping I wouldn't get yelled at later. As last period ending, I grabbed Bonnie.

"You should ask him out," I stated.

"I'm sorry, I think you should be more blunt," my friend giggled.

As Stefan passed us, he winked at Bonnie and continued on.

"Oh my god he likes you!" I smiled.

"I'm gonna wait until he asks me. I don't want to feel like a fool."

"I understand, just don't wait too long."

I pecked her on the cheek and left. I had tons of homework to do, but a little brother to watch.

On the walk home after schoo, I keptl thinking to myself, _Now Elena, are you sure you want to do this. You could get hurt again. Remember Matt? _I shuddered at the memories. Matt Donovan. Matt was the high school quarter back and my ex-boyfriend. Sure, he seemed ok on the outside. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that just made you trust him, but you should never trust him. I mean we all love star quarter-backs and all, but soon as any guy hits you, you should run the other way. After that one forgiveness, he will use your love to play with your mind. That's what happened with me and Matt. One night, we were hanging out at his place. His mom is a drug addict so she was never home. We were drinking some beers and watching the football game on his TV. All I did was say I was going to head home. Knowing that he hated when I bailed on him, I expected him to be a little angry. But he was more than just angry. He slapped me across the face, called me a slut and pinned me to the couch.

"You are going to go bang that Tyler fellow aren't you. I see the way you look at him," Matt growled at me.

"No!" I cried. "It's not like that. We're just friends. I swear baby. I would never cheat on you! I love you. Please, calm down. This isn't you."

"Bullshit, then why is Tyler skipping practices?"

"He and Caroline are dating now."

"He better be. I will kill the both of you if you're lying to me."

He had the most serious face, I almost wanted to cry. But then, he bust out in laughter.

"Chill, babe. I was joking. Well about the whole killing. But I seriously thought that you were cheating on me. I'm sorry baby. I promise it will never happen again."

I looked into his eyes. Those were the ones to look at if you were trying to figure out if he was lying or not. He looked so sincere, like he never meant to hurt me.

"Ok. I believe you."

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and said my good-byes.

But little did I know that was just the beginning. By the time he was finished with me and we broke up, I was being raped 3 times a week, and beaten every hour we were together. Even his mom jumped in sometimes for the beatings.

I shook my head as if to shake the memories away. I didn't work and Matt running up to me and putting his arm around me, didn't help either.

"How you doing, darling?" I asked. I still call him baby, hunny, and darling, just like I did when we were dating. I tried just calling him Matt after we broke up, but he punched me in the face because of it and told me that if I still didn't use my pet-names for him, he would make my life a living hell.

"Doing great now that we are back together," he smirked.

I froze. What was I going to do? If I said no, I would be in the hospital in a second. If I said yes, maybe it wouldn't be as bad. I still loved him, and maybe he has changed. But what about Damon? I wanted to be his, not Matt's.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes and I promise that it will be like the last time. But better!" He grabbed my hair in pulled. Obviously, he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Aren't you excited baby?"

"Yay," I said half-heartedly. Let's hope I get lucky again and he'll leave me.

I took me to his house. His mom died a year ago and he has the place to himself with the help of his grandparents. I prayed after his mom died that he should be a better person. He had a great personality, just a really bad temper. He pushed me onto the couch and smirked.

"Now, princess, be a good little girl and take off your clothes."

I complied, but apparently I wasn't fast enough. He slapped me across the face. Pulling my hair again, he dragged me upstairs. Now I was terrified. I knew what was going to happen. He pulled me into his room and shut the door. I screamed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I soundproofed the whole house. So go ahead and scream, no one will hear you."

He handcuffed me to the bed. Cutting off the rest of my clothes with a pair of scissors, he put his erection at the very edge of my entrance. I begged him to let me go. I don't want to go through it again. The pain, the torture. It was just too much. I barely survived the first time. I kept screaming. Hopefully he'd get the point that I was really scared. He just laughed and stuffed his boxers in my mouth to shut me up. Jamming his erection in me, I gasped. He had no condom on. He usually protected himself from unwanted pregnancies. Then that's when it hit me. He's not really with me. He just wants a kid that he can torture just like he did me. A constant reminder about how much "fun" he had with me. It made me sick to my stomach.

Once he released, he pulled out, but didn't let me go. I screamed through the boxers, trying to plead with him through my eyes. He laughed again, leaving me in the room alone.


	3. Time to Tell

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! Just to let you know, I will not update tomorrow… Sorry but I enjoy my holiday tomorrow too! I will try to update everyday as long as I have the time. Anyways back to the story!**

_Damon POV_

Elena Gilbert was something else. She was beautiful, with her long blond hair, her blue eyes. You could tell she wore a lot of make-up though. I wasn't really into that, but I couldn't take my mind off of her, which was crazy because I only met her today.

"Hey little bro," I smiled.

Stefan and I weren't close, but we decided that coming together to help our great-nephew was worth it. He wanted a family, and with us being a secret in his life, it really wasn't going to work. So to put him out of his misery, we took the house from him, bought him his dream house out-of-state, gave him a good job, and made him forget all about us. What's the point of being a vampire if you don't use them to your advantage?

"Hey Damon," he smiled back. "Did you see that pretty girl back there?"

"Who? Elena?"

"No, Bonnie Bennett. Man, she is a beauty."

"Well you can have her. Say do you know that the story is about Elena Gilbert?"

"According to everyone in school, she the most popular girl here; she does cheerleading, writes for the school newspaper, and is an honor student. But I wouldn't chase after her. According to the whole school, she belongs to Matt Donovan. I'll do some more digging if you want tomorrow."

"Please, something just feels off."

_Elena POV_

"Matt!" I screamed through the boxers.

Nothing was working. Either he couldn't hear me, or he just didn't care. It was getting late, and I was supposed to be home watching Jeremy. Aunt Jenna will so kill me if she finds out that I left him alone. I heard someone walking up the stairs. I started to thrash against my restraints. Matt walking in a second later annoyed that I interrupted him. He ripped out the boxers in my mouth.

"What?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, but I was supposed to watch Jeremy tonight," I told him. "And you know Jenna, if she finds out I left him alone, she'll freak. Please just let me go."

"Oh, I already knew that. I called her earlier, told her that you wanted to move in with me, that we finally fixed everything. She was so happy. She told Alaric to watch him and they both helped you move all your stuff here. So no worries baby, everything is gonna be okay."

He laughed. I was terrified. No one knew. No one knew how much they just ended my life. I was stuck here, forever. No one knew that Matt had abused me in our relationship. No one knew that he raped me. All they knew is things went bad between us and he dumped me. I wore make-up to hide the bruises, and plastered a smile every day, letting no one know that I was hurting, or that I was scared for my life every single day.

Matt untied me and locked me in the room. Well at least I could move around now. I stumbled around the room for the light, and switched it on. What I found was a perfectly clean room, with mine stuff organized the way I had it in my room. His stuff was organized around my stuff, making the room look like a couple's room. Lucky me, he had somewhat of a heart. I searched for my diary. It knew the truth, the torture I went through. It understood the horror I felt. I knew I could write everything down, hide it and no one else would think about it.

_~2 weeks later~_

The only time I was let out of the room, was when I had to go to school. I would do the same thing every day. I would wake up with Matt holding me and the alarm going off, turn the alarm off, shake Matt awake, get raped, take a shower, apply my make-up to hide my bruises, plaster on my smile, and walk to school. During school, I would pretend that everything was ok, that I was perfectly happy. But inside, I was scared, terrified and wished that Matt would just kill me. I would see Damon is the halls talking to his brother and he would notice and smile at me. We would talk, and get to know each other a little. Afterwards, Matt would pull me outside where no one could see us and beat me for making eyes at him. Every day I would fall more in love with Damon every day. At home, I would make dinner, raped afterwords, and be locked into my room until Matt was either horny again, or hungry.

Today I was determined to get out. I would tell someone what was going on and then they would protect me and help me put Matt behind bars. So just like every day, the morning routine started. Once I school, Matt and I went our separate ways. I found Caroline and pulled her into the bathroom.

"We need to talk," I said.

"About what?" asked Caroline.

I put one finger up as to say one minute and made sure no one else was in the bathroom. After I was sure no one was I started to cry. I was about to tell my best friend the truth, how I really doing.

"I'm being abused," I sob. "Every morning I wake up and it's the same thing. I get raped, I fake a smile, but inside, I wish I could just die."

My best friend just stared at me. She looked like she was relieved.

"So am I," she frowned. "You guys just didn't see it. I knew that you were getting abused though. Tyler would tell me. Tell me that I was the lucky one though, because he didn't treat me half as bad as Matt treated you."

"What are we going to do? I mean, I know that if Matt found out I told you, the punishment is going to be horrible. And if we tell Bonnie, oh my god, I don't even want to know what will happen to her."

"I tell you what. We will hang out tonight, just the two of us. The trust us enough to know we won't do anything stupid. We'll just talk tonight."

"That sounds good."

"And besides, we'll be able to talk even more tomorrow. Tyler's mom let him move in with Matt, and Tyler got my mom to agree to move in with you two since you're here."

"Yay," we frowned together.

It's hell on earth for the both of us. The only person I had the guts to tell any of this too is being abused and both of us love our boyfriends. No matter how much they abuse us, we hope for something that will never happen.

_Damon POV_

I love her. Oh my gosh, did I just think that? But yes, it's true. I am a vampire in love with a human. It's so cliché, I can't stand it. But every part of my body know it's true. I am thinking about telling her but Stefan just says back off. No one talks to Elena anymore. According to Stefan, she is becoming like Caroline Forbes, and she apparently is only seen during school. I couldn't believe it, but every time I saw her being pulled away from me by your stupid boyfriend, I knew she didn't want to leave. Today is going to be the day. Maybe if I tell her that I love her, she'll dump the mutt and be with me.

I took Stefan to school like I do every day. I walked inside with him and say hi to his new girlfriend Bonnie. They had really hit it off and I could just tell how happy he was with her. I said hi to an old friend.

"Hey Niklaus! How are you man?" I smiled.

"Nothing much. Have you seen Caroline?"

"Nope last time I saw her, she went in the bathroom with Elena."

We both knew what was going on. Niklaus was a vampire just like me, just a little older than me and had a huge crush on Caroline. I see them talking all the time at lunch. Since we haven't been here since we graduated 20 years ago, no one really minded us, just happy to see two guys helping student progress in their lives. We went to go wait for them by the bathroom door. With our vampire hearing we could hear everything that they were saying. We just didn't like it.

"I'm being abused," Elena cried. "Every morning I wake up and it's the same thing. I get raped, I fake a smile, but inside, I wish I could just die."

"So am I," Caroline cried back. "You guys just didn't see it. I knew that you were getting abused though. Tyler would tell me. Tell me that I was the lucky one though, because he didn't treat me half as bad as Matt treated you."

"What are we going to do? I mean, I know that if Matt found out I told you, the punishment is going to be horrible. And if we tell Bonnie, oh my god, I don't even want to know what will happen to her."

"I tell you what. We will hang out tonight, just the two of us. The trust us enough to know we won't do anything stupid. We'll just talk tonight."

"That sounds good."

"And besides, we'll be able to talk even more tomorrow. Tyler's mom let him move in with Matt, and Tyler got my mom to agree to move in with you two since you're here."

"Yay," they mumbled together.


	4. Saved or More Torment?

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'm sorry for missing yesterday but I lot of stuff happened, like me in the hospital. I'm fine but I really wanted to write but the doctors said no. **** Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

_Damon POV_

I figured that since I was a vampire along with Klaus, we could tear this guy a new asshole. But the sucky part was, he was a witch. Though it seems that he has used none on Elena, he has no issues using it on me. Now every time I went near Elena, I had a major headache. I pushed through it, gritting my teeth, to prove to the psycho that nothing was going to stop me. The only thing that did is make Elena in even more pain. And all I could do is stand there and watch her suffer. I told her that I knew that I overheard her and Caroline in the bathroom talking by accident. She looked at me like she feared for my life.

"Hello in there!" yelled Klaus in my ear.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts," I mumbled. "What's up?"

"I think I know a way to stop Tyler and Matt from hurting our girls."

"Really? How?"

_Elena POV_

Three weeks, ten hours, and 36 minutes of being in hell. The worst part was that Damon knew. If Matt ever knew that he knew, he would automatically assume that I told him. He would kill him to make me suffer and beat me in a pulp. Luckily Caroline knew first aid, so when we were beaten, she would patch us up. And I knew a little more about make-up then her so I made her make-up look like was actually her beautiful face, minus the bruises. I never been one to wear so much make-up, but every week, me and Caroline would go out shopping and buy our make-up with Tyler and Matt. They thought we would try to run, so they tagged along. At the end of that day, they would beat us for not acting normal and for making them suffer through girl talk.

The rape was the getting rough though. Like rougher than usual. Sometimes me and Caroline would be in the same bed screaming in horror and they had their way with us. Punching was part of the whole sexual thrill for them. Afterwards, we would head downstairs and make them food. Caroline was am ok cook, but didn't really know how to make Tyler just the right thing. I taught her how I was taught, by my mom, and she was a pro in no time. If we live together, we might as well enjoy something.

Damon was always looking at me like he pitied me. I told him to knock it off or else. He knew I wouldn't hurt him, but knew that I would have to stop talking to him if Matt found out. School was a wreck. We never talked to Bonnie, who was happy as can be with her boyfriend Stefan. It turned out that they had Chemistry together and they hit it off. I was proud of her, being able to finally get up the courage to ask someone out. Even Stefan thought that she was joking with him when she did it. Now, they spend every day together. I would see her face every now and again. She was so sad she couldn't share her happiness with her two best friends. We were there for her in spirit, but we knew that if we told her, Tyler and Matt would hurt her, and feel good about it.

Escape attempts have been known to show up now and again, but they would see us trying, and we would be beaten.

"Hey Caroline!" I yelled. I've been trying to get her attention for the last ten minutes, but she was too busy staring and Niklaus Michaelson. "You know if Tyler catches you, it's a beating for the both of us."

"I know, but since he told me he knows, I've been hoping he would be my knight in shining armor," she smiled. She turned to me. "But so far nothing."

"It's the same with Damon. But I fear they won't do anything. I warned Damon how strong Matt is. I'm scared for him."

"You mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

"Oh nothing. It's a secret that only Damon can share. I know Klaus's secret, and it's the same as Damon's. But I'm not telling."

Now Caroline knew that I hated puzzles, and secrets. Why would she hide this from me? Before I had time to ask, Damon came up and picked me up. I look behind me and saw Caroline was the same way, just with Klaus.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm saving you from that maniac you call a boyfriend," smirked Damon.

"Hopefully, we timed it just right," murmured Klaus.

Before I knew it, we were at the old Salvatore Mansion house.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same question."

I froze. Oh no. Damon was going to die. With a blink of an eye, Damon and Klaus ran to the boys, snapped their necks, and was back at our sides in a instant.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Damon looked nervous, like he didn't want to tell me. I saw him look at Klaus. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm gonna regret telling you, but you need to know. I'm a vampire."

**Oh! Cliffhanger! More tomorrow but its late and I really have to get to bed. Please review! It would mean a lot to me, and please have some of your friends read it! Your opinions mean the world to me. Also, I may be starting a new story on Nessie and Jacob from Twilight. More details soon, but put in your review if you would like that. Anyway, have a great night!**

**-Renee 3**


	5. Family

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer was in the shop. Also I will not be updating next week, unless I can have a beta that I can trust log into my account and update for me. If you want to do that (be my beta), pm me or e-mail me at jonasbrotherstheband4life by Sunday. I leave Monday and will not be checking anything. I will post Sunday night saying who my beta is. When I am unable to update my beta were. Anyways I'm sorry but I'm trying. Anyway here's the next chapter. **_**Disclaimer: Own nothing besides the plot. Think of it as the TV show, but my way.**_

_Elena POV_

"I'm a vampire."

I busted out laughing. "There's no such thing as vampires."

Damon frowned. "I didn't want to do this but…" His face twisted. Within seconds, Damon had grown fangs and veins popped out underneath his eyes. I was astonished. I mean I knew was no concrete way to describe vampires. All the book and movies were different. But I never would have thought of this. But in a weird way, it seemed more like him.

"Or maybe they do," I nervously giggled.

Damon put his face back to normal, confusion was clear. "You're not afraid?"

"No. I always knew there were supernatural creatures on the planet. If there weren't, no one would make up the stories. I mean, sure, parents would create a reason to keep their children in at night, but they would go with logic, at least my parents died. They never let me believe in monster, but I found the books people wrote. In my mind, most people tell the truth, some people just want attention so they twist the truth to make it more interesting. I don't know. Maybe I'm just weird."

"I think I may love you even more now."

We kissed. He started it. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, I didn't fight back. His lips were warm and soft as they molded to mine. That's when I truly knew he loved me, and that nothing was ever going to break us apart. I also knew that I was completely in love with him, and nothing would ever change that.

The moment was ruined my Caroline clearing her throat. I pulled away reluctantly and gave her a glare. She shrugged and kissed Klaus. She pulled away clearly demonstrating that she had control over herself. I stuck out my tongue at her and we laughed. Maybe for once, everything was ok.

Or at least for that moment, but suddenly, Matt was moving.

"I thought you killed him!" I screamed. I was backing up. This was not good. I knew he was pissed and I knew exactly who he planned on putting all his frustration on, which was me. I looked at Damon for comfort, but he looked stunned. Then in lots of pain.

"You stupid vampire, I have magic in me," Matt laughed, "thanks to a local witch. No supernatural person can kill me, thanks to this ring. It's funny what people will do when they want to protect someone they love."

"What are you doing to him?"

"A little pressure on his mind is all. Bonnie you can come out now."

"Bonnie?" asked Caroline and I at the same time.

Bonnie came out behind a tree, crying. I ran toward her, but Matt stopped me by grabbing my throat, chocking me.

"Now, now, my little princess, what did I tell you about messing with daddy's toys?"

He threw me and I hit a tree, hard. I felt someone slam beside me. My vision was fuzzy, and could barely notice it was Caroline next to me. I crawled to her. I shook her awake and laid her head on my lap. I told her not to go to sleep, not until I tell her too.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" I heard Damon yell.

I heard a snap. My vision cleared up at little to where I could see Matt laying down again. But I know that he would wake up in a second.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as Damon came to pick me up.

"Klaus," murmured Damon.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"Not yet, but Klaus, she might die," Damon said, ignoring me.

"No, she can't!" he cried.

"You healed her last night with your blood. It's not out yet, is it?"

"What's happening?" I heard Caroline mumble.

"Nothing baby girl," I soothed. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

"Not yet," Klaus said. "It could still heal her."

"Ok, good. Meanwhile let's take Matt back to the house. Bonnie, take the ring off his finger and give it to Caroline. Elena, I need you to stay here for a couple minutes. I promise I will be right back after we tie Matt up."

I nodded. I don't think Damon realized that I was on the verge of collapsing. I blinked and he was picking up Matt and then gone. Bonnie had made to Caroline.

"It's ok, hunny," I smiled through the fog. "You did what you had to do to protect Stefan. I would have done the same thing."

"How did you know it was Stefan?" he half-smiled. She was in the middle of moving Caroline to put the ring on her.

"Because in some ways, we're the same. You found out that me and Caroline were being abused, and have been abused for years, and your boyfriend is threatened. You trust us enough to keep ourselves alive a little while longer while you help the man you love. Then you come and rescue us. And look what you're doing now. Helping us!"

"Thanks, Lena. You always know what to say."

We hugged and Caroline stirred.

"Oh my gosh, Caroline are you ok?" squealed Bonnie.

"Yes," she grumbled, "and I heard the whole thing. I agree with Elena, and you. Elena is perfect in so many ways."

Damon and Klaus were at our side in a flash.

"Baby, are you ok?" gushed Klaus.

"Yes baby, I'm fine. Just help me up please," smiled Caroline.

She seemed perfectly normal, like nothing happened to her. Unlike me, which passed out a moment later.

_~2 hours later~_

When I woke up, I was in the most comfortable bed I've ever been in. The pillows were so soft, yet firm, just the way I like them. The sheet felt like silk against my skin, while the comforter kept me warm. I snuggled into the bed a little closer, never wanting to leave.

"Hey! Leave some room for me," someone in the room laughed.

My eyes flew open. I jumped and fell off the bed, right on to my ass. That was going to bruise. I Looked around to see Caroline laughing at me.

"Don't scare me like that Care!" I laughed back.

It felt good to laugh, and actually mean it. I gave my best friend a hug.

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours. Let's go downstairs. I was just coming to wake you up. Damon is making dinner."

We walked downstairs. I was really stiff, so walking down the stairs took more effort than it should. As I hitting the last landing, pain was shooting up my legs. I whimpered.

"Is everything ok?" Damon asked coming into the room.

"Yeah," I answered. "Just a little stiff from everything that happened."

In one smooth motion, Damon picked me up, and carried me bridal style into the Kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here," I sighed.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm a vampire who has had a lot of time on his hands. I needed something to do."

"But cooking? What year did you turn?"

"1846."

"Most men in that time didn't bother with cooking, just mostly about the Civil War."

"True, but I was in Italy. Florence is amazing and will always be my _patria_. But my mother loved cooking, and until she died, I was constantly in the kitchen with her."

I was awed. I was so lucky to get the man who loved cooking and a strong connection to his mother."

"How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She died giving birth to my brother. I resented him at first, but we built a bond, that would have made my mother proud. I keep her in my heart every day. My father is one I'm glad you'll never meet. He never liked me, and I have no idea why."

"That is because," Stefan said, coming in the room with Bonnie in hand, "you never did what you wanted him to. If you would have listened, he would have liked you."

"At last, the truth comes out," Damon said, pretending to cry. "Only if I had the time to tell father how much I really didn't want to. That it wasn't out of disrespect, but merely because his plans for me were stupid."

I giggled.

"You did," laughed Stefan. "That made him hate you even more."

Everyone laughed. Is this how a normal family acted? Loving, caring, and kind to one another? Based on Damon's and Stefan's description of their father, I would have hated him too, but their mother sounded so lovely. And the way Damon's eyes lit up talking about her was enough to make me glad he had more than just Stefan in his life.

Damon caught me staring at him, and winked at me. I blushed.

That's basically how the whole day went. Everyone crowded into the Salvatore Boarding House. Eventually everyone either went home or stayed. Caroline was staying with Klaus in his room in the house. Bonnie went home, saying she really wish she could stay to. I stayed in Damon's room, which turned out to be the room I woke up in. I told Damon that I fell in love with his bed, and that one day I might either steal it, or never leave it. Damon just laughed and said that I could stay as long as I want.

And I planned to do just that.


	6. A Good Day Went Bad

_Elena POV_

The next day I woke up with Damon's arms around me, and my annoying alarm clock going off. Damon was softly snoring beside me. I wiggled around where I could see his face. He looked so peaceful, like he was exactly where he wanted to be.

"You know, it's not nice to stare at people while they are sleeping," Damon smiled, eyes still closed.

"True, but when you wake up to someone as sexy as you, it's hard not to stare," I said matter-of-factly.

He opened his beautiful green eyes and kissed me softly.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" he asked.

"Nope, today I'm making you food so you can hate it and tell me I'm never going to cook again."

Damon laughed at me. I put on my serious face. In all seriousness I was a really good cook. I learned from my mom and grandmom. Sadly, after my parents died, so did my grandparents. The doctors they said they died of natural causes, but I knew what happened, they all died of a broken heart. My dad's family never really liked me. I never knew why, but I just accepted it and moved on.

I got dressed for the day in a nice white sun dress with flip flops. Damon found a rubber band where I could pull my hair up in a nice pony tail. While he hopped in his shower, which was freaking huge, like bigger than any person needed, I went down stairs and made my homemade chocolate chip pancakes. As I finished frying the perfection, I pulled out plates and set them on the island. The kitchen was fully stocked. Since Damon could eat actual human food and enjoy it, I figured I would make the most of what human relationship we could have. I took my plate and plastered peanut butter on top and coated it with syrup. I took a bite and moaned.

"Wow, that looks like it could give you a heart attack," said Stefan.

"Yes, but it's delicious. Try some, I made extra."

"Thanks, but I'll skip out on the peanut butter though."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it!"

"Don't knock what?" asked a yawning Bonnie.

"Hey, I thought you went home," I teased. I really didn't care, I knew she could take care of herself.

"I decided to stay the night. My parents aren't home so they won't know. Not like they care anyway."

Bonnie's parents are workaholics. They really don't care about Bonnie unless she's in immediate danger. Staying over her boyfriend's house was not immediate danger so I imagined the conversation to be her asking and them mumbling something like "sure I don't care" and moving on with their day.

"Anyways," she continued. "What should he try?"

"My famous pancakes."

"I'm afraid I'll die of a heart attack," Stefan smiled.

"They won't," Bonnie giggled. "As long as you have a glass of milk with them, they are actually quite delicious."

"What am I missing that so delicious?" asked Damon. He came in, sat next to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"My chocolate chip pancakes covered with peanut butter and syrup," I answered.

"And that is what you call good food?"

"Now Damon," interjected Stefan. "Don't knock it until you try it."

Bonnie playfully punched him in the arm as I stuck my tongue out at him. They both tried a part of mine and then made theirs the same way. I poured everyone a glass of milk and we dug in.

"Well, I hate to be a party pooper but some of us have book reports to right," I admitted. "It might be a Sunday, but Bonnie and I have some serious homework to do."

"Oh shit, I forgot!" exclaimed Bonnie.

Damon offered to clean up the mess and I thanked him. Bonnie and I found an empty room and started our reports. I had borrowed Damon's laptop for the project since everything I still owned was at Matt's house.

"What are we supposed to say about a book that was so horrible, not even I could finish it?" Bonnie asked. I couldn't blame her. The book was awful.

"I don't know," I replied. "Since it's just our response to the book, I suggest we say we hated it in a way that makes it sound like we read the whole book, but it was rough. We also have to sound intelligent about it where it seems like we know what we're talking about."

"Great idea! Google it is."

I laughed and within an hour, our book report was finished. But not a moment later, we heard screaming. We downstairs to find nothing, but an open door. We went down the stairs and found Damon against a wall.

"What the hell is going on down here?" I ran to him and made sure he was ok. He nodded stating he was fine and went into a small room.

I followed to see a bloody Matt and Stefan punching him in the face.

"Again I ask, what the hell is going on?"

"We are trying to figure out why Matt and Tyler did this to you," answered Stefan. "I am involved because my brother is involved and he got hurt so now, I'm pissed." He punched him again.

"Bonnie, your boyfriend is insane. I never hurt Elena!" yelled Bonnie.

"Like hell you didn't!" I yelled back. "You raped me every day, at least twice. You beat me if I did anything you didn't like, or if I made something the wrong way. Hell before your mother died, she helped! You called me a no good slut every night before you tied me to the bed and went to sleep." Memories flashed back and tears were flooding down my face. "It got so bad that you stopped using a condom so that I could get pregnant and then beat me where I lost the baby! Then told me that I would be a horrible mother because I couldn't do anything right."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Damon fuming. To make him feel better, I walked up to Matt, pushing Stefan out of the way, kick Matt in the balls, then punched him in the face. It hurt my hand, but made Damon laugh and me feel ten times better.

"Way to go,babe," Damon laughed.

I blushed. He never called me babe. I thought we were just on a name basis but I can deal with him calling me babe and baby. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts; I barely noticed that Matt was angry. I laughed at him, knowing he couldn't get to me.

"Oh Elena, isn't it time for your period?" smirked Matt.

"What?"

"Your period, it's late. I'm guessing by two days."

"What is he talking about?" asked Damon.

"Shut up Matt. I'm not pregnant again. I will abort it. You won't have it," I growled.

"Sure you will. You want a family. You want nothing more than to rub it in my face that you have something that I want, that I could never have. How would your precious boyfriend react when he finds out that I'm telling the truth? He'll leave you, and you'll come crawling back to me; saying that you never loved him, and that you'll always be mine."

"No I won't. Wanna see me prove it?"

He laughed and nodded, clearly doubting that I would. I went upstairs to Damon's bedroom and grabbed my purse. I knew I was late. I took my emergency pregnancy test. Five minutes later it came up positive. I grabbed a nearby stake and went back down and showed only Matt the results. He laughed. I pulled out the stake that I hid in my dress and stabbed my stomach.

"Now who's laughing?" I smiled.

Damon caught me before I hit the ground. "No!" he cried. "You can't turn! You need to be human!"

"What do you mean turn?" demanded Bonnie.

"I gave her my blood yesterday, to make her heal faster. I didn't know she would go killing herself."

My vision was getting blurry again. I knew I was going to die, not turn. Damon was lying trying to comfort himself.

"We need to stop it!"

"Damon, you know you can't stop it once she starts. The only thing you can do is give her more blood where you know she comes back," frowned Stefan.

From there, I blacked out. I never knew that Damon would give me more blood. I heard him murmur that he needed me, that he loved me. He wanted me to stay. I guess now I can't blame him.


	7. Going Back To School

When I woke up, I felt like puking all over Damon's nice bed. Luckily I was able to run to the bathroom in time. I love Damon's bed and I would hate to be the one that messed it up. I found Damon in the shower, staring at me, with the curtain cover up his body. I could still see his upper torso, which look like a god. Seriously, I had no idea how he could look this good. I puked again.

"What?" I asked.

He said nothing but simply looked into my eyes, as they were to give him answers. He sighed deeply and shook his head. He smiled and continued his shower, ignoring me.

"What?"

"Hey Damon, stop-"

Caroline stopped in her tracks.

"Bonnie's spell didn't work did it?" my best friend frowned.

"Actually yes. I guess we finished it just in time," he smiled. "But she has the good perks of a vampire."

"What's going on here?" I screamed. "Don't act like I'm not here!"

"Honey," Damon said from inside the shower. I heard the water turn off. Damon grabbed a towel and pushed back the curtain. The towel was tighly placed on his lower abdomen with his torso showing. I stared at his beauty for a few seconds then toned back in. "You're not a vampire, but you still have the speed. Luckily Emily still had that spell in the family grimiore where Bonnie could access it and change it a little with some help. It saved you."

"Did you ever consider me wanting to become a vampire?" I asked. I wasn't angry, but I needed him to think that I had everything under control. I knew what was happening before my brain caught up, but I knew what I was doing. I knew Damon wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

"Do you want to?" he asked, genuily surprised.

"It's crossed my mind, but no. I at least want to have kids first."

We never went into that topic, but I knew he reather me say something weird then lie.

"Well, I'm glad you had faith in us to help you, but please, I beg of you, do NOT scare me like that agin."

He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me. It was innocent as first, but was instantly heated. I wanted more of him, and his kisses told me he wanted more of me.

"Excuse me, I want my friend back who is scared of boys. Not the one who wants jump Damon's bones every five minutes."

I pulled away and laughed. I told Damon to get dressed while I went into the room and got ready for school with Caroline and Bonnie. I thanked Bonnie for everything. My friends were amazing. And I was glad I had them.

School was weird though. I was constantly lookinbg around for Tyler and Matt. They showed up, but they were making out with some other girls, like nothing happened. I just shook my head and moved on with my day.

Caroline had switched her schedule where we had all the same classes together. It was my idea. It was to make sure we were never alone where Tyler or Matt could get to us. English was nothing but another writing assignment. This time it was a story called _Vampire Academy_. We were to write how pop culture has changed over the years from this story of vampires to the first book of _Dracula_. I've read both already kind of a hobby I got into when the library was my friend and I had nothing better to do.

In history, Caroline and I laughed at Bonnie and Stefan. They were constantly trying to steal glances at each other, and always getting caught by the teacher.

"Mrs. Gilbert," said Mr. Saltzman, our favorite subsitute teacher. "Where did Paul Revere run around saying the British were coming?"

"Lexington and Concord?" I blushed. I wasn't really good with facts. I think I just answered with a war.

"Correct. And battles have to do with the American Revolution?"

"They started the war?"

"Correct. Wow I am surprised."

"Me too," I mumbled.

The rest of the day went by slow. Damon and Klaus visited us for lunch, bringing us some food from the Grill. I munched on the fries and inhaled the hot dogs. When it was time to leave, Damon picked up Stefan and I.

"Hey litle brother," Damon started. "Why don't we go to Atlanta this weekend?"

"Why do you want to go to Atlanta?" stefan wondered.

"Well I heard that someone very important to us is there and I want to make sure he knows he's welcome back."

They stared at each other intensely.

"Sure brother, but we must bring Elena."

"Why must you bring me along?" I groaned.

"Because My princess, you'll love it, and you have to meet him to," smiled Damon.

I agreed after some promises of good time, and no talking about vampires unless absolutely neccessary. This weekend was going to be a nightmare.

**Ok I know this chapter wasn't be best but I really wanted to put a chapter up for you guys. Just to let you know I'm on Wattpad now so if you know what it is, check me out. Links at the end. I also have my own original story up so check that out too. I could really use more reviews. For all those the review every single chapter, I love you! Especially dede who has been with me since the beginning. Love you guys!**

** 21167928-a-savior-in-disguise-a-vampire-dairies-fa nfiction#.Uenw522M9ng (this story just in wattpad form)**

** story/6982018-life-everlasting (my original story)**

** user/ReneeSayers (my profile)**

**Wattpad is not endorsing me to promote their website. I just really like it. The web site is free and you are able to sign in via twitter or facebook or both! **


	8. Atlanta

Stefan and Damon fought me for two days trying to change my mind. When I finally did, I told them, more like demanded, that if were to stay the night, Damon and I must have our own room. They agreed to my terms. Stefan mumbled something like he wished Bonnie could come. I told him if I had to see, why can't Bonnie? They told me because Bonnie couldn't be involved just yet, that if I could understand everything, she could. I shrugged and got ready.

We left on that weekend. Damon drove with me in the passenger seat and Stefan in the back sleeping. We packed little stuff since we were only staying for a night.

"Hey Damon, who are we meeting?" I asked.

"A very old vampire," he answered.

"Why do I have to meet him?"

"Because of what you told me the other day. How maybe you wanted to be a vampire after having kids. When someone turns someone, they have to ask permission. The turnee must be there."

"Why do you have to ask?"

"Our numbers were growing at a rapid pace in the 1920s. It was only 50 years after I was turned. Every night, people were being turned. Most people didn't like it, like me, but some vampires never listened. The people that didn't like it voted on one person to take control of all vampires. A few new that he was the oldest of all of us, and stopped. The rest were newbies, and didn't care. TO teach everyone a lesson, he killed the newbies. A law was placed among the vampires that permission from the Great One must be granted."

"Can vampires even have kids?"

"Yes, but it's complicated. Women who are vampires are denied kids because their bodies are frozen in time. Though they can still release after sex, their organs can't work properly to drop the egg. A male however have still send sperm into a women because human women can still reproduce. Sperm is a thing that can always be created so, yeah."

"So say we got married, and we had kids, would they be half and half or just be one or the other?"

"Half and half, but mostly human. The only thing that would be different is they would drink blood. They grow at a normal rate and breathe."

"Have you seen one before?"

"Yes they are amazing creatures, very beautiful."

We sat in silence for a few moments, digesting everything we just heard. Could this mean Damon feels the same way about me? He sounded so comfortable talking about it, like it crossed his mind. I mean it's only been a couple days of us dating, but we've been through a lot. I mean I knew deep down, he was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. And what about the Great One? Would he like me enough to say Damon could turn me? I still wasn't sure about it, but if I chose to, and we couldn't, what would happen to us? I can't lose him. He is the only one who knows what happened, but also the first person I let in since Matt. I couldn't get that heart broken. I highly doubt I'd survive through it. I turned up the radio.

6 hours later we finally arrived to the hotel room, I jumped out of the car. I was so cramped up, it hurt to walk. I checked us in as Damon and Stefan unloaded the car. I opened Stefan's door and handed him his key. Next, I opened up our hotel room door and grabbed my bag from Damon. He wanted to carry it in, but I told him that I was a big girl who could handle this little task. He laughed and we sat down. A few minutes later, Stefan walked in, asking if anyone was hungry.

"Starving," I groaned. "What's there to eat here?" I was still standing, walking around to try getting rid of my leg cramps.

"Everything!" yelled Damon quietly. "This is Atlanta, Georgia, they have the best chicken, the un-greasiest pizza you'll ever find, and the sweetest veggies. We will go to Vortex. They have more of the food you'll like. Plus it's right around the corner so we can walk."

I smiled at Damon. It's like he could read my mind sometimes. We headed out, and the restaurant was only 5 minutes away. Once there, I realized this was actually kind of popular. They had burgers, hot dogs, subs, and sandwiches for all types of appetites on the menu. I went with cheeseburger and fries. Stefan and Damon talked the whole time about some dude I didn't know. I guessed that he was the one I had to meet. Of course they also said that someone was in town and it turned out to be a 8 hour drive, so I had my doubts.

"We'll go after eating," said Stefan "Elena deserves to eat something and not be so uncomfortable there."

"True, but if _she_ is still at his side, she'll still be akward and be frustrated at me later."

"Too bad. We already order and I told them not to expect us until 9. It's only 7:30."

"Fine."

"Who's this _she_ you're talking about?" I asked.

They looked at each other, afraid to answer. Stefan gave him a _tell her __look. Damon sighed and mumbled something in Italian._

_"Her name is Katherine. She is Stefan's and I's ex-girlfriend and our sire, the one who turned us. She messed with my minds, making me believe that it was only us, that we were meant to be together. Little did I know, she was doing the same to Stefan. Once she showed us her true formed, we were terrified, but once again, she messed with our minds to make us seem like we didn't care. We loved her lies, but Stefan was the one who fell the hardest. I was delusional. I thought she only was playing nice with Stefan so that he didn't feel bad. It wasn't until she brought us into our mother's garden did we learn the truth. According to her, she couldn't decide who she wanted to be with, so she wanted the both of us. She gave us her blood that night and told us we had to think about it. I didn't want to share her, and neither did he. After hearing the news, Katherine killed herself. See these rings? They protect us from the sun and dying. Katherine took hers off burned. Or so we thought. During the 20s we saw her. She tried to make up excuses, but we wouldn't hear it. She went back to her old tricks, but since she couldn't compel us anymore, she failed. But she never stopped trying. Still hasn't. The Great One is the oldest of all of us, and he is the only one who has the power to control another vampire, which is funny, because he hates to do it. Now I want to tell you this before you see her, before you make accusations at me and we start fighting."_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked._

_"Elena, please hear him out before you get upset please," chimed in Stefan._

_"Ok."_

_"Katherine looks exactly like you," Damon stated. "I mean every feature on you is hers. Now before you think that is the only reason I am with you, it's not. I dating you for you, not because you are some spoiled princess who can get whatever she wanted and lives her life that way. I'm dating you because you can take care of yourself, you've been through hell and back and here you are, still living. You are so strong and brave and that's what attracted me to you. Yeah I was startled when I first met you, but once I talked to you for the first time, I knew you weren't her."_

_I looked into his eyes. I could tell that he meant it, that he truly was with me for me._

_"Thank you for telling me. It means a lot."_

_"No problem babe, now eat before I poke you."_

_I laughed and finished my meal. Afterwards, we left to see the Great One, whose actual name turned out to be Elijah Mikaelson. It turned out that Klaus was his brother and that they had a whole family of original vampires._

_"Does Caroline know she's dating the first vampire ever made?"_

_"Yes. Klaus has told her everything, even some other secrets you don't know about him. But I can't tell you because it's not my secret to share." _

_I hated how he knew what I was going to say before I said it. We parked in some parking lot next to a wide field. It was dark out, and I could see everything. Damon said that was one of the perks of being a vampire that you could see in the night. We walked up so see a man standing next to a woman. The closer we moved I could see a person who looked just like me. Damon was right. Katherine was a replica of me. Well, I guess I was the replica of her._

_"Hello there," said the man._

_"Hello Elijah," smiled Damon._

_"I hope my brother is doing well."_

_"He is," tuned in Stefan. "I think he may even have found love."_

_"My brother," laughed Elijah. "Well, I'm happy for him."_

_"Who's this?" asked Katherine._

_"This is my girlfriend, Elena."_

_"Oh well, hello. I suppose you don't know who I am, do you?" she smirked._

_Wow, Damon was right, she was a snob. "Actually I do. You are the former lover of Damon and Stefan, their sire, and guessing by your attitude, a bitch."_

_Elijah laughed. "Well, well, well. I guess we have someone who finally isn't afraid of you. I wish you would have brought her sooner, Damon."_

_Damon just smiled and wrapped his arm around me. The next half hour was spent learning about me. Katherine was too busy with her nails to pay any attention, but Elijah looked like he was sad to hear my story._

_"After hearing what you said, I am deeply sorry for everything. I could not imagine what I would have done in your shoes. But Damon tells me you were thinking about becoming a vampire. Is this true."_

_"Yes, but I want a family first, and I want to know if this will last."_

_"I understand. Very well my verdict is…"_

_I tensed up. I hoped it was a yes, I rather not have to deal with everything afterwards._

_"Yes, she can become a vampire."_

_**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but writers block has been hitting me hard lately. I wrote half of this yesterday but I wanted this to be a whole chapter, so I'm sorry. I hoped you liked it and can't wait to hear what you say. Also, if you are interested in some of my original work here is a link to my original story. Wattpad is not indorsing me in any way to promote them. It is a free website where anyone can join. You can read other peoples stories and write your own. Fan Fiction is also allowed. I own nothing of this story besides the plot. All rights go to L.J. Smith.**_

** story/6982018-life-everlasting **


End file.
